


Bad Guy

by mayfield84



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Inspired by Music, It’s Rough, Max is a Bad Guy, Name-Calling, Real rough, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, absolute smut, billie eilish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfield84/pseuds/mayfield84
Summary: Mike hadn’t meant for it to go this far.He didn’t plan on her becoming a monthly, weekly, nightly thing.She was ruining his life, but he couldn’t resist the temptation.Why? Because he loved hating her, hurting her.And it didn’t help that she loved it just as much.





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is mostly a crack-fic because every time i heard “Bad Guy” by Billie Eilish i would think of Max and Mike– purely because they fit the lyrics so well. i knew i would never be released from that if i didn’t take the time to write it. and what do you do when you write something? you publish it, no matter how little sense it makes!!

He didn’t plan on her becoming a monthly, weekly, nightly thing.

She was ruining his life, but he couldn’t resist the temptation.

Why? Because he loved hating her, hurting her.

And it didn’t help that she loved it just as much.

-

“Max, we can’t keep doing this,” he muttered, his breath on her neck as he pressed the redhead up against his wall. His hands firmly held her wrists and their bodies were dangerously close.

“Mm, but you know we will,” Max whispered sweetly, nibbling on his earlobe. The action sent chills down Mike’s spine.

“El is going to find out eventually,” he protested, but was unable to keep the arousal from creeping into his voice. His breath was hot on her skin.

“So what? She must not be satisfying enough for you if you keep coming back to me,” the redhead replied. Her hands gently tugged at the hem of his shirt before her fingers ran under his plain white shirt, across his abs and onto his back.

“Shit, your hands are so cold,” Mike hissed, shrinking away slightly. But once the initial shock was over, he leaned into the cool touch of her fingers. He could feel blood rushing to his lower region as his pants grew more uncomfortable.

Max just hummed in reply as she brought him into a deep, intense kiss, full of hatred and desperation. Her tongue prodded his lips and he let her in to take control, but just for a moment, before he tightened his grip on her wrists and fought for dominance with his mouth as well. She resisted at first but submitted when his nails dug into her skin.

It was a good kind of hurt.

The kind where the line between pleasure and pain is blurred and suddenly _everything_ feels good.

Maxine Mayfield was like a drug.

Even just one encounter was enough to make you need more, and once you have more you can’t ever get enough of her.

Mike closed his eyes and kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring the insides of her mouth as if it were the first time.

Which, for the record, it _certainly_ wasn’t.

“Mm,” Max moaned into his mouth. The noise made his cock twitch in his jeans.

“Mike? What’s going on? Are you okay?” They both heard the sudden knocking on his bedroom door, accompanied by the words of Nancy Wheeler.

“_Shit_, just, stay here,” the dark-haired boy released her wrists and briefly pusher her away with a firm hand to her clothed chest. He saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of his vision.

He would have to make it up to her later.

Mike flung open his door, which Max was behind, attempting to conceal his breathless arousal and obvious erection as he stared face-to-face with his sister. He tried to ignore the small grunt of pain when the door made harsh contact with the girl he was hiding behind it.

He was going to pay for that later, too.

“What Nancy? I’m fine. Go away,” he shook his head and slammed his door closed. They both heard an exasperated sigh as the older girl walked away.

“_Fuck you_, Wheeler,” Max spat, clutching her nose and approaching him angrily.

“What happened?” He replied defensively.

She took her hand away to reveal her nose was bleeding, not unlike El’s whenever she had used her powers. This time, however, telekinetic abilities had nothing to do with the injury.

“You _fucking_ hit me with your door, that’s what,” Max growled, slapping her hand across his face. Hard.

“Here,” Mike peeled off his pain white t-shirt and apologetically offered it to her, preferring that option to going and getting paper towels from the kitchen. The redhead snatched in from his fingers and wiped her nose with it.

“I’ll be going now,” Max sniffed. She threw the bloodied shirt so it hit squarely on his chest, and began to climb out the window.

“No, please don’t go,” Mike pleaded. He dashed forward to grab her wrist yet again, and she didn’t yank it away.

“Why shouldn’t I?” The redhead raised her eyebrows suggestively as she sat halfway out the window.

“Because... I need you,” Mike replied with intensely quiet desperation. His cock throbbed painfully in his overly–tight jeans.

A mixture of relief and anticipation flooded his system when she crawled back in.

“You’d better make this worth my while, Wheeler,” Max took off her shirt and bra in one swift motion before the tall boy tackled her onto his bed. Their lips crashed together and her hands felt their way up his back, his settling on her waist.

“You bet I fucking will,” he growled into her mouth. His tongue worked hard against hers, teeth occasionally clacking, until they both had to part for air.

Max groaned, her back arching as his hands snake up to her breasts. They were fuller than El’s. She mewled softly as his fingers tweaked her firm nipples. Mike‘s mouth made its way to her neck, sucking roughly on the skin while his hands massaged her sensitive chest.

“Shit,” the redhead breathed. Her fingers ran through his messy tangles of dark hair and pulled his head closer to her, and he nipped at her skin in response. The pain sent a shiver down her spine.

“You like that?” Mike replied, his voice impossibly low and sexy as his hot breath ghosted her skin. He slowly made his way down until his mouth made contact with her nipple, using his hand to play with the other. She let out a deep moan as he sucked, hard.

“_Oh, _fuck you,” Max sighed. She removed her hands from his head and instead chose to feel along his back as he pleasured her.

“_Ah, ah ah_, Maxine, be nice,” Mike gave her a sickly sweet kiss on the lips to shut her up. “You know what happens if you’re rude.”

Max bit her lip as he unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down to her ankles, revealing her bare pussy.

“You forgot to put panties on this morning? How convenient, you little slut,” Mike teased. His fingers easily slid into her wet folds and she let out a gasp. Mike’s fingers were long and skilled, and proved themselves to be very pleasurable on many occasions like this. His tongue made its way back to her chest and she whimpered.

His thumb made rough circles around her clit as he pumped two fingers in and out of her dripping hole. Max bit down on her tongue to contain the noises that were threatening to slip out. She wouldn’t dare let him know how much she enjoyed this.

But her fingers gripping tight on his sheets betrayed her feelings and he smirked.

“Feel good?” Mike asked, swirling his tongue around her firm nipple as his one hand worked her pussy and the other roughly massaged her ass.

The redhead couldn’t form the words but she let out a pleasured moan to answer his question.

Max felt herself steadily approaching the edge when all of his touch abruptly stopped. Her clit ached for more attention.

Mike presses a firm kiss to her lips to cease her questions. “My turn,” he clarified, and stood up.

Max rolled her eyes and sighed. He was shirtless, but his pants were still on, and she could see the large bulge in the front of his jeans. She eyed him hungrily.

“_Well?_” Mike asked impatiently and motioned for her to do the work. She gladly obliged. Her nimble fingers worked the buttons and zipper like magic. In just a few seconds his pants and underwear were both on the floor around his ankles. His dick stood proud. It was rock solid and thrummed painfully– if craved attention.

Max didn’t hesitate to kneel in front of him and take his large cock in. It wasn’t as large as she was used to with her boyfriend, so the redhead easily engulfed the entire thing in her mouth. He let out a large moan and his hips bucked.

“Fuck, Max,” Mike mumbled. His fingers intertwined in her soft red locks as he pushed slightly, encouraging her to take more. She began sucking vigorously, humming as she did, which sent vibrations throughout his entire body.

After a moment the redhead drew back and looked up at the lanky teen.

“More,” she commanded, sending a shudder down Mike’s back. In an instant he roughly shoved his dick into her mouth and began to throatfuck Max, ignoring her coughing and sputtering. He continued even as he saw tears form in her eyes.

Her hands tightened their grip on his ass as he drilled into her with no signs of slowing down. Drool trickled from her mouth and coated his cock in her saliva.

“Fuck, yes,” Mike felt his climax drawing closer, so he slowed down; no need to end the fun so soon. He yanked on her hair harshly and she choked one last time before releasing his dick with a satisfying ‘pop.’

“Mmm, you ready, Wheeler?” Max asked. She crawled to her feet and groaned inwardly, knowing there would most certainly be bruises on her knees the next day.

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” he replied, licking his lips and planting a firm _smack_ on her ass cheek. He couldn’t resist her for any longer.

In a moment he had Max pressed up against his wall, similar to earlier that night, and shoved his tongue into her mouth yet again.

“Fuck me, Mike,” the redhead urged between kisses, her hands gripping his slippery cock.

“My pleasure.”

Her hands left their place around his dick and he quickly grabbed her wrists, holding them firmly against the wall. Max hissed as his thick cock rammed into her pussy without warning. Mike pumped in and out, his nails digging into her palms and his mouth making busywork of her collarbone. The sensual noises she made in response drove him wild.

“Fucking slut,” he growled, drilling into her harder as she moaned in his ear. “Tell me how much you love this.”

“N-... No,” Max panted.

Mike stopped all of his movements and dropped her left wrist, bringing his now-free hand up to her neck. “What did you just tell me?”

The redhead choked slightly at the new pressure on her throat. Shock flashed through her blue eyes as she struggled to produce words.

“Hmm?” Mike asked, intensifying his grip.

The boy began to pump his cock in and out of her pussy once again. 

Max strained to make some kind of noise, but all that came out was a soft whimper, and Mike smirked. “That’s what I thought, slut,” he said, smug. He continued drilling her with his swollen dick but released some of the pressure on her neck. She took a deep breath of relief.

“Try that again and I’ll _fucking_ murder you, Wheeler,” Max hissed, using her free hand to pry his fingers from her throat.

But his hand wouldn’t budge. It was braced tight– uncomfortable, but not unbearable. 

“Yeah, Maxine? Is that right?” Mike chuckled and drilled her pussy harder. He slammed his cock repeatedly into her tight hole and groaned when he felt himself draw nearer to a climax.

“M-Mhm,” Max hummed, having to clench her teeth to keep her moans from growing out of control. Mike was unknowingly pounding her g-spot every time his swollen dick entered her and it brought her so close to the edge.

“Oh, fuck,” the boy cursed. His nails dug into her wrist and her neck, and finally he decided to occupy his mouth by sucking harshly at the skin on her shoulder.

“Are you close?” Max asked softly, using her free hand to grab the hair at the nape of Mike’s neck in attempt to peel him off of her. However, it was hard to function while being choked and roughly fucked. Neither of which she objected.

“Ngh,” he grunted and nipped at the spot he had been attending to. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she murmured in response. In an easy movement the redhead snakes out from his grasp, ridding herself of his grip, and crawled onto his bed on her hands and knees.

Mike grunted in indignation. His dick throbbed now that it didn’t have a tight pussy for stimulation.

“Get over here and fucking use me, Mike,” Max taunted impatiently, her plump ass wiggling in the air as she looked up expectantly at him.

The sight alone was enough to make Mike explode, but he held it in.

Long enough to actually get his cock into her mouth, that is. He didn’t bother giving her a moment to prepare herself for the vigorous throatfucking she had coming. The lanky boy shoved his engorged dick into Max’s mouth and she choked slightly, but started to suck nonetheless. It only took a few moments of pumping before Mike was close.

“Harder,” he breathed. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer onto him. He felt Max struggling to cough, but he knew her gag reflex was long gone. She would be fine.

The redhead pursed her lips around his shaft as he drilled into her. Soon after, Mike let out a loud moan, and his seed shot directly down her throat in hot bursts. 

Ecstasy flooded his veins and his knees went weak as she sucked every last drop he had to offer.

“Ohh, _fuck_, that was good,” Mike murmured to her, now using his hands to stroke her hair– a stark contrast to how he had been touching her before.

“Shove it, Wheeler. I still haven’t finished yet,” Max murmured, sitting back on her knees and rubbing circles on her clit with one hand. She let out a soft whimper as she used her other hand to gently tease her soaking entrance.

Mike nodded and climbed onto the bed. He grabbed the wrist of her fingers, the ones that were now gently shifting in and out of her slick folds, and placed her hand onto his back. After, he replaced it with his hand. His long fingers expertly roamed her pussy, her moaning all the while.

Not able to resist, he suddenly leaned in to kiss Max, sweet and slow. At first she reciprocated the gesture.

But then she backed away.

“_No_, the sappy stuff is reserved for my boyfriend,” the redhead hissed harshly. “With you I want it _rough_.”

Mike rolled his eyes. One gentle kiss was hardly cheating, he thought, compared to the other things they were up to. But he didn’t want to dwell too much on the specifics.

All he cared was that Max– the _hottest_ girl in school, the girlfriend of one of his best friends– was laying in his bed, _naked_ as the day she was born, _desperate_ to be fucked with.

Her words proved to be all it took for Mike to settle down on her neck and get to work making harsh bruises all over it.

Meanwhile, his skilled fingers were making quick work of her pussy. They easily slid in and out of her tight folds. He mostly used three, but occasionally he stuck in a painful fourth finger for added effect.

And he loved the noises she made when he did.

Some were low and animalistic; they came from deep within her body and were resonant and mellifluous and absolutely dripped with sensuality.

Others were high-pitched whimpers and mewls; they seemed to come whenever she couldn’t quite catch her breath between the nuances of his fingers, and when Mike would tease her just to the very edge before backing off slightly. They also occurred whenever he would use his teeth to gently nip at the bruises that now decorated her décolletage.

When Max’s hips began rolling against his hand, he smirked and picked up the speed. 

“_Fuck_. _Shit_, I mean- oh my _god_,” the redhead stammered. Her mind was fogged with the waves of pleasure spreading throughout her body.

“You’ve got a dirty little mouth, huh, Max,” Mike teased between giving harsh sucks on her collarbone.

“Y-Yeah,” the redhead breathed. The boy’s three fingers then curled inside of her, practically scraping the walls of her tight pussy, and she screamed.

“Say my name,” Mike whispered as he covered her mouth with one of his hands. As much as he loved her appreciation, it was too loud; his family was still home.

“Oh, _shit_, Mike, fucking _end_ me, I-“ Max whined as she rode out a powerful orgasm. Her juices gushed onto Mike’s hand and sheets– but he did not stop roughly fingering her until he was sure she had experienced all of the euphoria she could.

Mike removed his soaked fingers from her hole and put them in front of her mouth. “_Suck_, you little animal,” he commanded.

Like the obedient slut she always strived to be, Max opened her mouth and lazily sucked her own slick fluids off of his digits.

“Good,” Mike nodded once he agreed that his fingers were sufficiently cleaned. He wiped the saliva on his fingers into his sheets and stood up to find his clothing. Once he had gotten dressed, he handed her a pile consisting of her bra, shirt, and shorts. “Thank you,” he murmured quietly.

She sat up and gratefully received her clothes. “Don’t say that,” Max scoffed. The redhead put on her clothes and pressed a finger to his chest. “I do what I want, when I want, alright? No need for ‘_please_’ and ‘_thank you_’ bullshit.”

Mike gulped and nodded. While he may have been in control during sex, she certainly did not allow that to continue outside of the bedroom. Or bathroom. Or living room. Or wherever else they met up.

“Now, what was that you said a while ago? About not wanting this to happen anymore?” Max asked innocently, her hands folded in front of her.

“N-Nothing, I’m just scared. Well, _El_ is scared, of you,” Mike explained. “I think she’s catching on.”

Max laughed. “_Scared_? Of me? Why ever would she be scared?” The redhead taunted, her voice dripping with sarcasm as a lazy finger trailed down Mike’s arm. She leaned in and whispered, “Maybe it’s because every time she sees me I smell like your cologne,” and drew back to give him a wink.

The boy ripped his arm away from her, scared she might rope him back in with something as simple as a touch.

“Is Lucas not bothered by any of this?” Mike questioned, sounding angry.

Max laughed again. “Lucas _knows_. He knows I love him and the best parts of sex with me are reserved for him. He tried being rough with me once but it just... didn’t work,” she shrugged. “I liked it, but he didn’t. So he urged me to seek another sexual partner. Wheeler, you know this story.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mike shook his head. “Maybe I should just tell El.”

“Are you crazy? If you tell your girlfriend she will break up with you immediately. And what do you gain from that?” Max looked at him like he was stupid. Which he was, for the record.

“Right. Fuck,” Mike put his head in his hands as he paced around the room.

“So... you can keep using me, as long as we need. We’ve made it this long. If she hasn’t found out by now, she won’t ever,” Max lied. She knew El would figure it out _eventually_, but currently her words were so sweet in Mike’s ears he didn’t care.

He loved using Max  like the dirty little animal she is.

He loved _hating_ her, _hurting_ her.

And it helped that she loved it just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for surviving through those tough times and making it to the end!
> 
> i only have one more smut piece currently in the works (lumax) so please send more requests c:
> 
> i also will take more fluff pieces but i have like 4 i’m currently working on so that might take a little longer to produce lol
> 
> thanks again and i love you all <3


End file.
